A Series of Detentions
by thedarkestdesire
Summary: Hermione has a thing for Snape and vise versa. Snape keeps giving Hermione detention. What happens in detention stays there. Hermione x Snape. Rated M for sexual content. Please review.
1. Issues

**Author's Note:**** Welcome to my first Snape x Hermione fanfiction! I will admit, I never liked this paring until recently when I read a very, very well written story involving them. I would like to issue a warning for content before reading this. There is no real adult content in this chapter but there will be in chapters to come, seeing as Snape is a very naughty boy. Please read and review and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the series Harry Potter, nor any of it's participating characters.**

**Chapter One: Issues**

Hermione Granger sat at her desk looking spiritless. Advanced Potions, the name was very misleading. How could it be advanced if even Ron Weasley had make the grades to take it? She didn't hate potions, in fact, it was her favorite subject, although no one knew. When she first started attending Hogwarts she had wanted to train to be a Spells Mistress but now, after seven years, she wanted to be a Potions Mistress. She sighed remembering that this was the second last year she had of potions. You were only supposed to attend Hogwarts for seven years but, due to the war with Voldemort, the school had been shut down for a year.

She looked around at the other students. Pathetic, all of them. None of them matched up to her intellectually and she hated it. Her eyes drifted to the clock. Professor Severus Snape would be there any minute. He would charge in, black cape flaring, and demand attention. She loved his authority but he was so rude and cruel. She could only imagine what kind of stupid, wishy washy potion they would brew today. A love potion perhaps, seeing as it was just so advanced, or maybe a healing potion, lord knew they were hard to make. Why couldn't advanced classes really be advanced?

The door to the class flew open and, just like Hermione had imagine, Professor Snape came striding in with his cape flowing behind him and a scowl on his face. The class went instantly quiet.

"Today we will be brewing the Vampiritis potion. It is used to cure vampirism." Professor Snape announced.

Hermione, usually one to respect her teachers, snorted.

"Is something the matter Miss. Granger?" Snape asked her coolly.

"With all due respect sir...vampires don't exist. They are a figment of your imagination." Hermione announced.

"That is where you are wrong Miss. Granger. Vampire's are very real." Snape replied hotly.

"About as real as your personality." Hermione huffed quietly.

"That comment will earn you detention Miss. Granger. Now, I know it is hard for you to keep quiet but please try to do so." Snape told her icily.

Hermione would have protested but she knew it would be in vain. God she loathed her potions teacher. Why couldn't he pick something more interesting to brew? He was explaining how to do the potion but she wasn't listening. He would put the instructions on the board and she would just follow them, like usual.

"Miss. Granger, can you please repeat the step I just explained?" Snape asked her, shaking her from her thoughts.

"No I cannot professor." Hermione told him with a bit more attitude then she needed.

"That will be ten points Miss. Granger and another detention." Snape announced with a cruel smirk.

"But it's the weekend Professor." Hermione complained.

"That will be another one Miss. Granger. It seems you will be spending the weekend here. Now, leave my class. You will brew your potion later tonight in detention." Snape told her, loving that she would be humiliated by being thrown out of class.

Hermione could have screamed. She grabbed her books and stood up.

"Divination is more useful than this." She commented hotly before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her.

How dare he? Throwing her out of class. She was Hermione Granger, smartest witch in the school. And a full weekend of detention? God she didn't want to spend her weekend with him. Well, that was a lie, she didn't want to spend her weekend with him brewing potions. She'd rather participate in a more...sexual encounter.

She cursed herself and continued on towards the common room. She was almost there when she was stopped by her head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger, what are you doing out of class?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"I was asked to leave my potions class by Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall." Hermione told her, hating the look of disappointment that crossed her head of house's face.

"Whatever for?" Professor McGonagall asked her, her hand on her heart out of shock.

"For making a comment about his lack of personality, Professor." Hermione told her, trying not to smirk.

Professor McGonagall couldn't help but let a smile grace her face. It was true, Snape didn't really have a personality. But who would if they had suffered as he had? Serving the order as a spy and being beaten and nearly killed by Voldemort for it. And then, after the war was over, not even getting a thank you but rather almost being sent to Azkaban for being a death eater. Surely no one could be happy after that.

"Miss. Granger, I can only assume that you are being punished for your actions." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Yes Professor, a weekend of detentions." Hermione told her.

"You better make that full day detentions Miss. Granger. You should know better then to insult a teacher. I am disappointed in you." Professor McGonagall replied before walking past her.

"Full day." Hermione groaned, wishing that she, for once, had kept her mouth shut. "Stupid Snape."

Hermione trudged on towards the Gryffindor common room. She muttered the password, walked in, and flopped down on a couch. Three days of detention! Two of them being full day detentions! Surely her comment hadn't been that bad. Snape took pride in making people suffer. Why should her comment effect him. Still, she did feel bad.

She sighed and looked around the empty common room. She let her thoughts wander and bit her lower lip as they rested on her favorite, and most hated, subject...Snape. For all the things she hated about him there was something she loved about him. His eyes, so cold and deep; they sent shivers down her spine. His skin was pale, smooth and silky. She remembered his touch from third year when he had stood in front of her to protect her from Professor Lupin when he had transformed into a werewolf. And his voice, gods his voice. She was sure he could ensnare any woman with voice. But, out of all the things she liked most, she loved his dominating ways. She often wondered it would feel like to be pinned under him, completely at his mercy.

Professor Snape sat in his classroom watching the students work. He had to admit, Granger had made a very humorous comment. He didn't think she had it in her. He knew he didn't have the greatest personality but he liked how it was. He didn't need anyone around him. Still, the long, cold nights proved lonely and the only comfort he had was his fire whiskey. Damn he loved fire whiskey. Hermione's comment had made him smile, for the first time in a long, long time. He was a bitter man at the young age of thirty two. He hadn't been with a woman in nearly six years, that didn't help much either. Still, he knew the only reason why he was so hard on Hermione was because she had so much potential. He had no doubt in his mind that, at her graduation, she would accept his offer of letting her become his apprentice. He knew she wanted to be a potions mistress and who better to teach her than him? He longed to show her the works in his private collection. Potions that would challenge her, really challenge her. He wondered how much she hated him at that moment? He looked around the class, disinterested, and decided to find out. He muttered a spell that would allow him to see into a persons thoughts and urged his mind to find hers. What he found inside her mind wasn't what he expected.

Hermione's mind wandered aimlessly for a moment before locking on to it's common task, fantasizing about Professor Snape. In her mind she arrived for detention. The dungeon was cold and barren, no one around, save her and Snape. He locked the door after she came in and set his eyes on her. He stalked toward her and forced her up against the wall, capturing her lips in his hungrily. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth, searching greedily to find all the hidden treasures she held.

The bell rang loudly in Professor Snape's classroom and jerked him out of Hermione's thoughts. He watched as the students filed out, leaving their potions behind for him to grade. He closed his eyes, trying to will the erection he had down. It was the end of the day and he had nothing left to do but mark papers, eat dinner, mark papers and make Hermione suffer in detention. But what he had saw in Hermione's mind made him think. She was of age, he was sure of that. She was a virgin, he was definitely sure of that. And she was infatuated with him, he was sure of that as well. But what to do about it? There were no rules against student teacher relations. It was better not to participate in them, so your morals and ethics weren't called into question, but he had never been one to care about what others thought. He let a devilish smirk grace his face. So she liked being dominated did she? She wanted to be ravished by a man, not a boy. He could do that. Oh yes, he could do that. But she would have to earn it and want it more than anything else. He needed her to be begging for him to take her. Yes, that would be bliss.

His mind wandered to her again. That cute smile, tight little ass and wonderful curves. Gods, she would be heaven to take. He would have to be discreet about it though. She would have to come to him with her desire. It had been six years since he had bedded a woman and none of them had ever been nearly as beautiful as her. His erection twitched painfully. Gods, one little hint of desire and he already wanted to possess her. And possess her he would. She would never seek out another man, if he had it his way. He could just imagine being able to fuck the hell out of her tight little pussy whenever he wanted, however he wanted. His anger flared when he thought of another man even attempting to touch her. He was a Slytherin after all and slytherin's always get what they want. But how could he make her reveal her true feelings?

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings.

"Enter." He announced in his usual cool voice.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked into his room with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ah, Severus, I was hoping to catch you before you retired to mark. It has come to my attention that you have Miss. Granger in detention all weekend. I was wondering if you could possibly allow me to pick her punishment." Dumbledore told him.

"What do you have in mind headmaster?" Snape asked, cursing him for ruining his plans, rather his would-be plans.

"It seems that our beloved Madame Pomfrey needs another batch of truth serum. Seeing as she in a potions room for detention I can only imagine how easy it would be for her have access to the ingredients. With so much marking to do I would hate to draw you away for something that Miss. Granger could easily do herself." Dumbledore explained.

Perfect.

"Why headmaster that is a simply brilliant idea. I will have her start the potion tonight and have it ready for you by Sunday night." Snape announced.

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked out of Snape's classroom, closing the door behind him. Snape could have jumped for joy. This was just the thing he needed. He leaned back in his chair and let out a small sigh. For once, things were looking up for him. His plan was simple. Hermione would brew the potion over the course of the weekend and, on Sunday when it was done, he would have her test it. He needed to make sure there were no mistakes. And, of course, he had quite a few personal questions in mind for her. He could just imagine her face when he asked her the questions he wanted answers to. Of course, some were just for her embarrassment. He needed to maintain his cruel and dominant nature, after all, she was attracted to it. He smiled to himself but suddenly frowned as his erection throbbed again. He looked at the time and decided that a quick cold shower was needed before dinner in the great hall. With a wave of his hand the secret panel that led to his private quarters opened and he headed for his shower.

**Author's Note:**** There you have it! I like it. I ****_promise_ to update '5 Steps' today. So close to finished but I have so many ideas in my head that it's hard to concentrate on one. Please review. Reviews are my anti-drug and keep me writing.**


	2. That Burning Feeling

**Author's Note:**** Welcome to chapter two of 'A Series of Detentions'. I know I promised to update '5 Steps' but I just couldn't get into it. And I have been busy with Christmas. I am happy to announce that I will be getting the complete Harry Potter book set for my birthday, which is on January 2****nd. I am quite excited. Anyways, I must warn that Draco Malfoy is not portrayed as the best character in this story, even though I love him. Anyways, I one review response to do and then the chapter is yours.**

**Review Responses: inkfinger**** I will have you know that you sticking your tongue at me is very rude...jokes. Thank you for your review but, due to it, this chapter is off limits to you...kidding! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the series Harry Potter, nor any of its participating characters.**

**Chapter Two: That Burning Feeling**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table looking nervous as hell. She had noticed him the minute he had walked in, his eyes had locked with hers. That was almost a half hour ago and his eyes were still on her. It was creepy, like he knew something about her that he shouldn't know. She shuddered, thinking that he knew about her secret desire to kiss him, fuck him, love him. She looked up at him every so often, just to check if he was still looking. His gaze was piercing and intense, it never faltered.

"Detention every night this weekend with Snape. How horrible." Ron announced abruptly, shaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"A full weekend of a detention with Snape actually, thanks to McGonagall." Hermione sighed, picking at her food.

"Come on Hermione, eat." Harry urged, concerned for his distraught friend.

"I'm not that hungry to be honest." Hermione replied, giving her friends a small smile. "I just want to serve my detention and go to bed, I am quite tired."

"Maybe he won't make you stay the full four hours, just long enough to finish your potion." Harry told her, trying to cheer her up.

"Either way my night is ruined." Hermione replied, getting up and heading out of the hall without another word.

She cast a backwards glance and, as she had expected, Snape had disappeared. She walked out the doors with her head turned to look at the teachers table. Without watching where she was walking she bumped into a very firm chest, causing her to fall back on her ass. She never expected to see Professor Snape when she looked up. Who knew he was so toned?

"Miss. Granger, you should be more conscientious of your surroundings while walking." Snape announced icily.

"Well no one is usually lurking around the doors to the great hall, Professor." Hermione told him as she stood up.

"Indeed." Snape started, narrowing his eyes at her. "It seems that Madame Pomfrey needs a new batch of Vertiaserum for interrogating drunken students. The headmaster has instructed me to make you brew it as your punishment. This is not your average potion and, since this is your first time brewing it, you will be required to watch it for the first three days fully."

Hermione could have screamed with delight. She settled for a smile though.

"But, Professor, if I must watch it for a full three days when will I sleep?" Hermione asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"You will be taking a stamina potion of mine. I suggest going and getting anything you will need for the weekend. Meals will delivered to my room." Snape told her, loving the way her face had lit up.

"But what about showering?" Hermione asked, trying to find anyway to get out of his classroom for even a moment that weekend.

"I suppose you will be permitted to use my personal facilities." Snape replied, rolling his eyes to keep up his facade but secretly wondering how Hermione looked naked. "Now, you have ten minutes to get your things and get to my classroom."

Hermione watched him walk away and, when she was sure he couldn't see her, danced in a circle happily. Vertiaserum wasn't in the Hogwarts curriculum and, thus, was more complicated than anything she would do in her regular potions class. Although the Vertiaserum took a full moon cycle to mature the first three days were the most crucial. After that, its effectiveness varied on the length of time it was left to mature. She looked at the time and squeaked, she didn't want to be late for detention. She raced up to her bedroom and packed two changes of clothes, her brush, her toothbrush, her homework and a few books to read while watching the potion. She raced back downstairs and was almost out of breath when she reached Snape's room. She knocked on the door and waited for her signal to enter.

Snape had laid out Hermione's supplies on the desk closest to his, so he could watch her closely. A knock at the door brought his attention to the small vile in his pocket. The stamina potion that she would take would keep her up for, exactly three days. At the end of those three days she would be very, very tired and would be excused from her classes in favor of sleep.

"Enter." Snape called.

Hermione walked in with a smile on her face and a small duffel bag in hand. She approached the desk, a small bounce in her step. She was obviously excited. He wondered if one day she would walk towards him with such excitement.

"Your ingredients are laid out on the table in front of you, as well as the instructions. This is a very advanced potion Miss. Granger. Now then, are you ready to take the stamina potion?" Snape asked her, walking towards his desk.

"Yes professor but...aren't you supposed to take a stamina potion with something to drink?" Hermione asked, walking towards his desk.

"You are correct Miss. Granger. I happen to know for a fact that you are of age to drink and, thus, have decided to dull the initial sensation of the potion with a shot of fire whiskey. Have you ever drank fire whiskey Miss. Granger?" Snape asked her, pouring the fire whiskey into two shot classes and motioning for her to join him behind his desk.

"No, I haven't professor." Hermione told her, curious to see what it tasted like.

"I should have known. You are far to...modest to drink." Snape replied, keeping up his cruel nature.

"Actually, I have been drunk once before. But it was off of muggle vodka and only happened so I wouldn't chicken out of getting a tattoo with my cousin." Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

Snape turned to face her, handing her one shot glass, with an odd expression on his face.

"What in the hell is a tattoo?" Snape asked her, curious.

"Oh, right, wizards don't have tattoos. Well, it's done in a studio. Ummm...basically you take a needle with ink on it and draw a picture on your skin. It breaks a few layers of skin and is permanent." Hermione explained.

"Kind of like a dark mark, only they are removable. Although the process is painful." Snape snapped, making Hermione wince. "Either way, I do not believe your story."

Hermione was outraged. She could let loose once and a while. To prove her point she pulled up her shirt and pulled down her pants a little. On her hip was the image on a snake, about the size of a playing card. Snape looked at the snake with interest. So she really had let some guy mark her. It made him angry but he knew that it wasn't a possessive mark. The fact that it was a snake brought a small smile to his lips.

"A snake Miss. Granger?" Snape asked her, wanting an explanation. "I thought snakes were associated with Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

"I don't know. It just caught my eye." Hermione mumbled, covering the tattoo up and blushing. "I should get to work though professor, may I have the potion?"

"Ah, yes. A toast, to a successful potion." Snape replied, handing her the stamina potion.

Hermione drank the contents of the vile and winced, it wasn't the most pleasurable sensation. She remembered the fire whiskey and drank the shot down all at once. It definitely dulled the sensation. It wasn't bad tasting either, in fact, she rather enjoyed it. At least now she knew why everyone liked it so much. Although, she doubted she could handle more than a few shots. She gave Snape a quick smile and handed him the empty vile and shot glass before wandering over to the desk and starting the potion.

It was ten o'clock when it happened. Hermione had been sitting quietly reading, her potion bubbling. Snape was sitting at his desk, marking papers, groaning every so often at the stupidity of them, when the door to his classroom burst open loudly. Hermione was startled and jumped in her chair, whirling around to see what the commotion was about.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room looking absolutely pissed. His cane make small thuds on the dungeon floor as his cape flared behind him. Also behind him was his weasel son Draco. Their matching platinum blond hair gave Hermione a headache to look at.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" Snape demanded, obviously pissed.

"I have just been informed that my son was denied early admittance to your potions class next year. What the hell are you thinking, Severus?" Lucius demanded, walking behind Snape's desk so he was eye to eye with him.

"Maybe if you son payed more attention in my class he would have been accepted." Snape told him hotly, hating the Malfoy's with a passion.

"How dare you! My son is the smartest child at this school." Lucius sneered.

"Ha! That's funny. Malfoy isn't half as smart as I am." Hermione snorted, laughing quietly at Draco being referred to as the smartest child at Hogwarts.

"How dare you speak in me mudblood?" Lucius demanded.

Hermione loathed that word.

"I'd rather be a muggle born than a pure blooded, egotistical, asshole." Hermione snapped.

"That is enough. Mr. Malfoy, leave my classroom. If you have a problem, take it up with the headmaster, not me!" Snape announced hotly, although he admired Hermione's comment.

Lucius glared at Snape and turned around. He walked past Hermione without a backwards glance. Hermione sat back down and wished she hadn't. As Lucius left the room he pointed his wand at her potion and muttered something. Suddenly the cauldron spilled over, burning her abdomen and thighs.

"Fuck!" Hermione cried as she jumped up,in a serious amount of pain.

She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming, cursing and crying. She wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of making her cry. Not after everything that had happened. Snape was at her side instantly.

"Hermione are you alright?" He asked frantically, not caring about using her real name.

"It hurts, a lot." Hermione chocked out, her eyes closed and her fists clenched.

"I have a healing potion that I have been working on in my study. If you will allow me to, I will use it on you. I am almost positive that it has no side effects but I will need your permission to use it. Otherwise you are excused to go to the infirmary. Mark my words, Malfoy will pay." Snape told her.

The door to his room opened and Professor McGonagall ran in, Dumbledore behind her.

"Oh my! Miss. Granger! Are you alright? Of course not. You need to go to the infirmary at once." Professor McGonagall rambled.

"Yes, and I will be dealing with Mr. Malfoy personally. Now, off you go." Dumbledore told her, his voice shaking with anger.

"No!" Hermione cried, starting the two professors. "What I mean is...Professor Snape has just informed me that he has been working on a new healing potion. I trust Professor Snape completely, as well as his work, and have agreed to let him use it on me. It would be more convenient, seeing as I have to restart my work."

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other, a knowing smile crossing their face.

"Very well Miss. Granger. We leave you in Severus' capable hands." Dumbledore announced, winking at Snape before leaving with Professor McGonagall.

Snape took the wink as an indication that his pursuing of Hermione would be alright, if kept a secret. He was ecstatic but didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Come with me Miss. Granger." Snape told her, waving his hand and opening a panel in the stone wall that lead to his private chambers.

"What happened to Hermione?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the situation as she walked behind him, each step sending shots of pain through her.

Snape smirked, perhaps it was alright to call a student by name in private. Especially her.

"Well, Hermione, I am going to need you to undress." Snape told her, a little excitement in his voice.

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping in her stride and blushing.

"I would like to see how the potion works on burns. I cannot do any observations through your clothes." Snape told her. "Unless you don't want me to use the potion on you."

Snape heard a bit of rustling and turned around, almost dropping the potion. She was more beautiful than he imagined. He felt his cock grow hard as his eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing his favorite color, dark green. He visibly grimaced when he looked at her burns. There was a small burn on her lower abdomen but it was mostly on her inner thighs. And it was a damn shame. Her thighs were perfect. His eyes met hers and he noticed her blush and quickly returned to the task at hand. He handed her the potion and watched her drink it down, eager to see if it worked.

**Author's Note:**** I know, I'm a cheeky bitch. Reviews make me update faster! Wink wink, hint hint. 'Till next time!**


End file.
